As used herein, the terms “recreational vehicle” and “RV” should be construed to embrace motor homes, trailers, campers, van conversions, fifth wheels, boats, and similar products. The common characteristic of these recreational vehicles is an electrical system incorporating one or more batteries to provide power for DC load devices such as lights, refrigerators and motors. The more sophisticated recreational vehicles may also have alternating current systems and AC load devices such as stoves, televisions, microwaves and heating and ventilating systems. The AC load devices are typically powered from a 115 volt AC line voltage source brought to the recreational vehicle through a power cord and plug. Some recreational vehicles also carry generators powered by gas or diesel engines and capable of producing as much as 20 or more kilowatts of AC power.
It has become common to install power converters in recreational vehicles. A typical power converter converts 115 vac to 13.6 vdc and charges the RV battery or batteries as necessary. It has become more and more common to use “switch type” power converters rather than linear converters. There are numerous reasons for this including a substantial weight savings. Switch type power converters, often simply called “switchers” or “switching” power converters, typically use one or two power switching semi-conductor devices such as field effect transistors (“FET's”) and a controller such as the Unitrode UC 3846 for operating the semi-conductor devices in a variable duty cycle mode. Such devices further typically include a step-down transformer and a smoothing circuit between the transformer and the regulated output voltage terminal.
A designer of such converters faces numerous issues including heat dissipation, noise generation, tolerance to unstable or excessive supply voltages and protection of the expensive circuit components found therein. The manufacturer of such devices faces these and other issues including warranty claims based on alleged defects when, in fact, field failures are often caused by improper use such as (1) accidentally connecting the converter input to an excessive voltage source such as a 220 vac line or an improperly regulated or runaway generator; and (2) accidentally connecting the RV battery in reverse polarity
Power converters which deal with some of these issues are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,600,550 and 5,687,066 issued to James Cook in February and November, respectively, of 1997 and assigned to Progressive Dynamics, Inc. of Marshall, Mich. The power converter described in the '550 patent is of the switch type in which the switch includes two FET's operating in a push/pull fashion under the control of an integrated circuit controller such as the Unitrode UC 3846. The converter further comprises a fan powered by the converter output and a pair of thermistors mounted on a large heat sink along with the FET's. One of the thermistors is used in combination with a set-point device to turn the fan on and off and the other is used to shut the controller down in the event temperature reaches an extreme or intolerable level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,066 describes a converter identical to that of the '550 patent but adds overvoltage protection. This feature is provided by a Zener diode to sense an overvoltage condition in the dc output of a diode rectifier bridge used to convert an ac line voltage to dc. If the rectified supply voltage exceeds a predetermined limit, the Zener diode conducts and quickly sends a signal to a shut down pin of the Unitrode controller to prevent the controller from turning the FET's on. This protects the FET's from damage until the overvoltage condition subsides.